Forget Me Not
by InvincibleIsabelle
Summary: Liz and Avan both love each other, but refuse to admit it. When Liz loses her memory, can Avan help her out? Will she love him again? Will she stay on the show? Read to find out. R&R pleez! Rated T for mild cursing, and passion.
1. Chapter 1

Love From Elavan

AN: So basically, I was super bored when I started this, but I wanted to write this. I am super sad that Victorious was cancelled, but at least the 15 episodes they were going to use for season 4 that they already taped are gonna be aired! Yay for that. So here's my story! Warning: involves happiness, cuz I'm gonna pretend that Victorious was never canceled in this. Here we go. Rated T for mild cursing.

There won't be any disclaimers on my Victorious stories anymore, since it's not got an owner anymore.

Liz's POV

I drove into the parking lot at work in a really good mood. Yea, I got my driver's license! Yay. I walk into the read through room, totally not looking where I was going. With my head in the clouds, I didn't even see Avan, and I banged into him. Nobody but Ari knows it, but I have a huge crush on Avan. I think he likes me, too, but I'm trying to keep it friendly, cuz it would be weird if we dated since Beck and Jade broke up. I contemplate all this within a half a second, while I skid on the wet floor, and end up crashing into the table. Avan screams my name, but I don't know what else he says, since I black out when I hit the table.

Avan's POV

I was standing in the read through room, waiting, since I got to work early. Liz comes through the door, but she's staring off into space, and she bangs into me. The floor is wet, I guess someone just mopped it, and she slides on the floor. I scream her name; I don't want her to get hurt, since I love her, even though nobody knows. I try and run over to her, but I slip on the floor just as she smacks into the table. It feels like when you're in a dream, and you can see what you're doing, cuz I don't register running to her, and screaming for help, much less calling an ambulance and sitting with her while they stitch the gash in her cheek. But here I am, and Liz, my beautiful, perfect Liz Gillies, is just opening her big blue eyes, and staring at me with intense curiosity.

"Who are you?" she whispers, and I break down into tears as a nurse comes in to check on her.

"Please tell me you're kidding, Liz," I say, and she shakes her head.

"I have no idea who you are. Have you seen 13?" Liz asks, and I can tell she's serious.

"No, but you know me. I'm Avan. Come on, Liz, you know who I am," I try and coax her to understand. I can see by now either she's playing a practical joke, or she really doesn't remember me. The nurse pulls me into the hall while I puzzle this over. She tells me that Liz got a concussion, and has lost her memory from the last 4 years. Oh crap. Amnesia is confusing.

"Will she ever get her memory back?" I can barely whisper. How much does she remember? What about the show? I need these answers, but I need to help Liz, too. The nurse, Rachel, motions for me to follow her, and we go into Liz's room.

* * *

OOH a cliff hanger! Yep, I officially love teasing you guys! Reviews mean love, so review! And yes, I write short, dramatic chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So here's the second chapter. Yay for all the Elavan shippers! Plus, I don't write real world stories where you should hate anybody, you know, Victoria, or Daniella, or whoever.

Don't hate Dan Schneider, he tried to save Victorious! He managed to work out a compromise: air the episodes they already filmed as the end of season 3. Wanko's Warehouse airs on September 22! Tune in, maybe they'll tell us when the rest come out...

No disclaimers anymore.

* * *

Avan's POV

"Liz, you have amnesia. You hit your head on a table, and got a concussion. Amnesia is a tricky subject, and we have no way of immediately finding out if you will regain your memory. Is there any family member we can call to come see you?" Rachel breaks the news gently, but Liz begins to cry silently anyway.

"Her mom is on business, and her dad's in New Jersey," I inform the nurse.

"Any siblings?"

"Nope, but we can call Ariana. She's her best friend, and she can get here in like, ten minutes."

"Alright. Avan, you can stay with her, but make sure you call one of us if she needs us, okay?" Rachel smiles at us sympathetically, then leaves. I notice that my raven haired beauty is staring at me curiously. I look back at her, and our eyes lock. It feels like electricity is running between us, and I love it. I love her, and she doesn't even remember me.

Liz's POV

"So, are you like, my boyfriend?" I whisper. The guy next to my bed— Avan, I think his name was— barely looks up, but then he shakes his head.

I feel a little disappointed, which is weird, since he's like, 20, and I feel like I'm 15. Before I can think about it much more, a girl who looks a lot like my friend, Ariana, walks in, only her hair is bright red. Then it hits me. It is Ariana!

"Holy crap, Ari! What did you do to your hair?" I ask, and she sighs, and then sits next to my hospital bed.

"I dyed it for my role on Victorious, the show that we're in together," she tells me patiently. Obviously she was freaking out when she found out I was here, but she calmed down. "That's where you know Avan from, too."

Oh wow. At least I know where I met him. I really need to know more about my life, since I don't remember the last 4 years of my existence. I know Ari will help me, and I have a feeling Avan will, too. I still can't the feeling that I want to be more than friends with him. He seems like he likes me, too. I ask them, and Ari immediately says she will help me. Avan's too busy staring at me. He DOES like me! He promises he'll help, too. Tomorrow I will learn about my life. I'm nervous and excited at the same time. I wish I knew now, but maybe this happened for the better.

* * *

Yea, another cliffhanger. I'm so bad! Review please! I want to get 10 reviews at least before I post the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Can Last

Yea, I have no idea where this is going, I might discontinue it... Review if you want more, but I have no clue what to write about. Probably the last chapter.

* * *

Avan's POV

I stand outside Liz's room in the hospital. I really want to go in and see her, but I feel sorta weird. It's pretty obvious she likes me, but she barely knows anything about me. I don't know what to do, so I open the door and go in.

"Hi, Liz McGills. I brought a lot of stuff," I say, smiling. She looks at me inquisitively, and I realize she doesn't remember my nickname for her.

"I used to call you Liz McGills, and you used to call me Jogia. Not really sure why," I explain, and she laughs. God, she is so beautiful. Suddenly, I can't help it, and I go over and kiss her, like we used to do on set, like I wish we could do as more than just Beck and Jade, like I want to do forever. When we pull apart, Ari is standing behind us, her mouth open in a wide smile.

"AAWW! You guys!" she says, and I look at Liz again. She looks happy, but also confused.

"I thought you said you weren't my boyfriend," she says, but she doesn't seem at all unhappy about the fact that I kissed her.

"Yea..." I don't really know what to say.

"That feels familiar, like we've done it before. Do our characters date?" she guesses semi-correctly.

"Beck and Jade just broke up. It stinks."

She nodes, then pulls me towards her, and kisses me again.

Liz's POV

I think I really love Avan. I think I used to before I hit my head, too. Ari takes the DVDs and laptop from Avan, and he sits next to me. Ari plugs the laptop into a thingy on the TV, and then sits down to watch whatever it is she has.

"What are we watching?" I venture to ask, and I'm told that we are going to watch every episode of Victorious ever made, plus a ton of behind the scenes some guy named Dan filmed.

Okay, then. So from what I can tell, I play Jade, a very dark girl. She seems to love only 3 things: scissors, coffee, and Beck. There's something about her, though, something that leaves me wanting to know more. Plus, Avan was right: Beck and Jade do kiss a lot.

"Wait, how many seasons have we filmed?" I ask.

"We are in the middle of filming season 4, but we're on break. Why?" Ari tells me. My brain whirls to keep up. If Beck and Jade just broke up, then how is it that we're in the middle of season 4? They broke up in season 1!

"I'm confused. This episode is Jade Dumps Beck, so how is it they just broke up?"

"Just watch, you'll get it soon," Avan whispers, then kisses my forehead. I smile, and keep watching.

Later, I have figured out that Jade gets back together with Beck, Cat and Robbie probably will go out some day, and that Tori never really seems to get a good boyfriend. In real life, I have like, a bazillion allergies, so I seem to have a really restricted number of things I can eat. Huh. Also, I have a vague understanding of most of what happened during 13. Ariana and Avan went home, since I'm still in the hospital (the doctors want to make sure my brain is recovering properly or something) so all I can do right now is go to sleep, which is a good thing since I'm exhausted.

* * *

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I've decided to keep going, so don't worry: you can find out what happens soon! Since you guys did an awesome job with my goal last time, this time I'm not gonna update until I have 25 reviews total. 14 more reviews, that isn't hard! 143 guys, and don't flip over the Jandre kiss, since we know Bade will be endgame. :) If anybody has questions, PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi guys! So, two things. One, I got tired of waiting for 25 reviews (I only have 15) and two, I realized, from the help of a great reviewer DifferentOne4Ever, I made a huge continuity error. I feel really bad, so I needed to fix it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Liz's POV

i woke up with a bad feeling lurking in the back of my head. My brain was still a little fuzzy, but something felt wrong, like I was lying to somebody. Then I realized: I was basically cheating on my boyfriend! I sat up in the hospital bed, and located Ariana, who was sleeping on the couch in my room.

"Ariana!" I whisper shouted. She woke up, and I told her the bad feeling. I have a boyfriend, Eric Nelson. He played Brett in 13, and our characteers dated. I know that the show closed, but I don't know if we still are dating. But I realized that I didn't, or maybe couldn't tell Ari. She's my best friend, but when she finds out that I'm basically a liarand a cheater, she won't want to be my friend any more. And it sounds babyish to admit, but I'm scared. So I just tell her that I need to ask Avan something about the show, and leave to go find him.

Ariana's POV

I can tell Liz feels wonky about something, so I try and think while I head down to the hospital cafeteria for something to eat. I'm starving, and all the helping I'm doing takes a lot of concentration. I walk past the gift shop, and I just happen to see a really cute stuffed bear. He's pink, my favorite color! Oh wow, I think watching our show for so long last night got Cat in my head. Oh well. As I'm digging change out of my pocket for something to eat, it hits me why Liz acted weird. She must still think she's dating Eric! That's why she went all quiet. I've got to tell Avan!

"Hey Ari G, what's up?" Avan answers the phone.

"Avan, we have a problem. Liz thinks she's still going out with Eric. She went out with him when we were in 13. I think she's gonna break up with you, she probably feels like she's a cheating jerk, much like her character Lucy!" I let out all at once.

Avan stays really quiet, then says awkwardly, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Bye." then hangs up. I feel awful, he sounded so sad.

Avan's POV

Ariana just called me to tell me Liz wanted to break up with me. I sank down onto my couch and thought. Then my cell phone rang, and I picked it up without thinking.

"Hey Liz. What's up?" I said.

"Avan, from what I can tell, you're a really great guy, and I think I like you, but I think I might be cheating. I have a boyfriend, Eric. I'm so sorry, we just can't do this."

Complete silence is the only thing I can manage. I had hoped Ariana was kidding. I can hear Liz apologizing and all I can do is say goodbye and hang up. I waited so long to tell her how I feel about her, and when I do, she doesn't remember me and thinks she's dating someone else. My body feels heavy, and my vision clouds with tears. Suddenly, all the emotions I have felt since Liz got hurt in the first place bubble up, and I let my tears flow. Sometimes I think I wanted to stop loving Liz so it wouldn't hurt now, but that would be even worse. I let myself cry until I'm tired, and then fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

**Well, here is chapter 4. Finally. Don't worry, I won't do anything too drastic to them, like suicide or self harm. It's Suicide Prevention month, and Self Harn Awareness month by the way, so if anybody ever needs soeone to talk to, or some kind words of wisdom, PM me. I won't judge. I am not just saying this, cuz believe me when I say I get it. Anyway, on a happier note, tune in to Nickelodeon on Saturday at 8 for the season premier of Victorious. Yay! 143, and please R&R. I want 30 reviews before I update. :) 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I have the new chapter! Excited aren't we? Wanna know what happens? Read on. But first, thanks to all my ah-mazing reviewers, whose names I don't have time to put here. And I'm really sorry for the Vavan in advance. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Liz's POV

I feel horrible about ending things with Avan. But I don't know, or really remember, much about him. And in my head, I still feel 15, even though my body doesn't feel like it. I have to talk to Ariana about this. Even if I end up sounding like a bad person, I need a second opinion. Also, it feels weird that Eric hasn't come to see me yet. My doctors say that for some reason, I retained most of the things I learned school-wise, but not memories. I get up off the hospital bed, and go in search of Ari.

"Ari, I need to talk to you," I confess in the hospital cafeteria.

"What's bugging you, Liz? You've seemed wonky for a while."

"I ended things with Avan. Before you say anything, I know, I hink I really like him, but I feel bad. I'm cheating on Eric! Who by the way hasn't even texted me a 'feel better'!" I let it all out, and start to cry. Even though I'm apparently 19, my head still processes like a 15 year old, and I just need to cry I guess.

"Aw Liz. Don't cry, come on. Tell me what happened," Ari manages to coax the story out of me, and lets me sit and cry until I've calmed down some. Then she suggested we go back to my room, and I agree with a shakey smile.

Ariana's POV

Poor Liz, she's really messed up about this. From what it looks like, her brain subconciously remembers, or at least knows, she loved Avan for a long time, so when she got together with him, and then broke up with him, it hurt her more than she knew. I need to tell her about Eric. He broke up with her soon after 13 ended. I need to tell her.

"Um, Liz? There's something you should probably know," I start gently. "You and Eric split up a little while after 13 closed. I honestly thought you would have figured that out. I feel really bad you went through all this, maybe you could talk to Avan about it."

"No, I can't. I just can't do this again. If I tell Avan now he'll be super mad at me, plus I barely remember him. It's just too complicated right now," she eventually comes up with.

Avan's POV

Liz dumped me. It's just starting to sink in, and it really hurts. Leon just called to see how I was, and I spilled everything. He was really good about listening. When I had finished telling Leon my story, he told me I should come over to his apartment, and Vic was going to be there. I said okay, and drove to his building. I felt like I was walking through fog, since I didn't really notice there was alcohol until I realized I was drinking shots, and then I leaned in to kiss Victoria. My own best friend Victoria Justice! By that time it was probably 2 in the morning, and we were pretty must have had a tiny bit of sense left to leave well enough alone and we fell asleep in front of the TV, which is how we woke up.

If you ever think you can beat my personal record for most pain, I'd love to hear it. Waking up, I noticed that one, my head felt like it was repeatedly getting hit with a lead baseball bat, and two, my heart felt shredded. I was vaguely aware of what had happened last night, and also, my mouth tasted like Vic's lip balm. The only reason I know that at all is from the pilot episode of our show, where Beck and Tori kiss at the end of Alphabetical Improv. She had it on then, and it's exactly the same. My head was still fuzzy, but I knew I needed to get out of there, so I got up, used Leon's bathroom, and got in my truck. During the drive home, which was full of traffic, I thought about Liz. She would be crushed if she knew any of the things that happened last night.

I curl up in bed at home and let myself cry. Then I get up, put on my swim trunks, and head outside. When I moved to LA from Vancouver, I spent a lot of time swimming, because it calmed me down. It still does, and as I slide under the surface of the salty water, my head seems to clear and I feel less sad. Opening my eyes with my goggles on, I flip upside down, and float back up to the top of the water.

Liz's POV

Ari and I had a sleepover. I was discharged from the hospital earlier today, so we went to Ari's house. I'm so not sure why, but we Skyped Leon, who is in the cast, and for some reason Avan and Victoria were there. Victoria is also in our show (she plays the main character). They seemed kinda drunk when they signed on. Avan seemed a little sad. God, even thinking about him hurts. We eventually got tired of watching them act dumb, so they said they were going to sign off. They didn't, but we figured they would soon, so Ariana went to make us hot chocolate. I was still watching them, but what i was next really, really hurt.

"Avan, why are you sad? Isn't this fun?" Vic asked really weirdly. Then she kissed him. Hard.

"Course this is fun, why the hell wouldn't it be?" Avan kissed her back. "I love you guys!" he yelled. It was obvious they were drunk. That really hurt. Tears began to form in my eyes, and the screen became blurry.

"Love? Aw, Leon, Avan looooovvvvves us! I loves you too," Victoria said, with big, stupid puppy eyes. By now, the tears were coming fast and furious. Then what I saw next practically broke my heart into a zillion pieces. Avan started making out with Vic! More and more tears were coming, and when Ariana came back into the room, she just about had a panic attack.

"Oh my god, Liz what's wrong?!" Ari shrieked. All I could do was point to her laptop and sob. She looked at the screen, obviously expecting the worst, and after what seemed like forever, she turned to me.

"Oh, Liz I'm so sorry. He's such a bastard! How could he do that to you, after what happened, you'd think he's have some sense!" she let out.

"Ariana Grande! You just called Avan a bastard. I can't believe you," I smiled through my tears. He totally deserved it, even though he doesn't know what she said.

"Aw, get a room you two!" I heard Leon call from the screen, all of them completely oblivious to us. Fresh tears were on the way.

* * *

**AN: Yep, It's official: this is the longest Fanfic I've written, all the others were shorter than this, and also, I'm a horrible person. I never ever ever ship Vavan, yet here I am. Don't worry, this won't last. Next chapter or two might be kinda ****angst, though. fasten your seat belts, it's gonna be crazy! Review please, but PLEASE no flames! Also, if anybody remembers my first story, Bade Reunion: Earthquake, somebody just posted a new review. Wow! Anyway, I want 30 reviews before I update, so please do your best!**

**Love and invisible cupcakes for Bade,**

**~143denimmermaid**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, you guys obviously have problems with the review for updates thing. A lot's been going on recently, like how I dislocated my shoulder, or the mini movie I'm making with a bunch of friends from school, whatever... This chapter will be short and probably bad, but I'm so stuck with this right now, I just want to give you guys something. If you have ideas, please PM me! I know, pathetic.**

**Thanks to my reviewers: misslittlemaslow21 and DrizzyJ, you guys are ah-mazing! Maybe I'll get more reviews this time?**

* * *

Avan's POV

Today everybody's going to hang out on set. I don't know how I'm gonna be around Liz, since we were just on and off really fast. The last two days have mainly consisted of me sitting on my couch, blaring sad love songs from my iPod. I never thought I'd be one of those guys who gets in a funk after a girl breaks up with them, but I guess I am.

Liz's POV

I'm at Ariana's house, and the only thing I've done for two days is listen to sad breakup songs. Constant loop of We Are Never Getting Back Together is getting old, but it makes me feel better. Ari's been really good about all this, we made gluten free vegan brownies earlier, since that's the best I can have. There's a thing on set today, I think we're just hanging out but I'm not sure if I can face seeing Avan, much less meeting new people. Ari accidentally let it slip that there's gonna be a mini Feel Better/Re-introduction party for me, which makes me want to go even less. I hate feeling pitied. And even though I don't remember anything about Victoria, I have a feeling we were good friends, and I don't know how I'm going to feel if she says anything about what happened at Leon's house.

On the way to the studio in Ari's car, I'm just staring out the window, but I get this funny feeling, and I remember something from where my mind feels like a blank space. The day we filmed the first episode of our show. Even though we film in segments, I remember doing the one part of that episode. Right at the beginning of the Alphabetical Improv sequence whe Jade gets on stage and kisses Beck. It's almost like it's happening now, because I can feel myself walk up those two steps, and I can feel that weird, empty but wiggly feeling that I now remember associating with having to kiss Avan onscreen. Then I feel myself pull him to me and kiss, and when I open my eyes I see his big, chocolate brown eyes staring back at mine, and I feel the spark of my hand brushing against his shoulder as Eric (Sikowitz) says, "Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time," and me saying "Oh, I will." Looking at it objectivly, that sounds almost threatening, and I bet it was supposed to. I remember thinking to myself as I walked to the stage that I wished it was me, like me Liz, that could say I would kiss Avan on my own time, and I get a funny feeling when I realize that for two days, I _had_ been able to. Then, another memory floods in: getting to make out with 'Beck' by the lockers in the episode Cat's New Boyfriend. Oh god. My spine is getting that feeling like a bunch of cold tiny fingers are running up and down it where I remember him holding me. I remember how he held me exactly like that all the other times we got to make out, and the time when we were out of character. It seems cliche to think that everything else felt muted, or far away, when we kissed, but it really did. Three more flashbacks hits me, and the dark space where my past memories were supposed to be now feels slightly lit. I remember the scene we shot of Beck and Jade's breakup in Jade Dumps Beck, how I felt when we shot the scene where I had to go to "Tori's house" and cry about losing Beck, and the scene where our characters kissed and made up. The way the breakup scene played out felt like Eric breaking up with me, the semi-public fight, us dragging someone in (in our case, Ari) and me running of angry but about to cry. Then I felt the pent up anger, pain and sadness drain out of me into that pillow like how two days ago, they had about Avan. And the way we kissed at the end of that episode feels like something you feel in a mirage. I feel a bit more like a 19 year old and less like a 15 year old now, which is what I really am. More and more flashbacks are coming, and I think my brain might explode. I remwmber the accident, too, and how right as I passed out Avan was running to me and screaming like I was dying or giving birth or something. They finally stop, but now I know I have my entire memory back. I look out the window and see that we're sitting in a parking spot. Ariana is looking at me, and I can tell she's worried.

"Liz? Are you ok?" she asks like she's afraid I might not answer at all.

"Um, how long have we been sitting in this spot? I can't- I-I-I just-" I can't talk anymore. Getting my memory back was really weird, painful, but also a creepy mix of depressing and happy.

"We got here like,five minutes ago. What happened to you? You were staring out the window like there was something hypnotizing out there, and then you started shaking a little."

" I got my memory back," I whisper. "All of it."

* * *

**I'm going to be very evil and end the chapter there. R&R or else my boyfriend might come after you in his Slenderman costume from Halloween. lol, just kidding. But I do want more reviews! And also, I might not update for a while because I'm gonna be part of NaNoWriMo this year! So I will try to update after November is over. PS, NaNoWriMo is Nation Novel Writing Month, and I entered in the Yound Adults section, since I'm almost 15. So I have until November 30th to write a 30,000 word or more novel. Wish me luck!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's the next chapter. It probably sucks. Thanks again to my reviewers, DrizzyJ, gigy, and littlemissmaslow21. You guys rock! Maybe the rest of you can try a little harder next time? Reviews don't have to be long!**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

So my memory is back. It feels weird, because I was getting used to having a huge hole in my thoughts. But I still can't remember my accident, which seems really weird. But if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that I can't tell anyone about this.

"Ariana, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone that I have my memory back," I say, completely serious.

"But Liz! This is so great! You remember everything! Why don't you want anybody to know?" she asks.

"I don't really know, it's just like- I don't want anybody to find out! Promise me, okay?" I blurt.

"Okay. Old promise?"

"Old promise." So we recite the old promise that we used to use when we were in 13: "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye, for if I lie to Pinkie Pie, I can kiss my flank goodbye!" We say, and complete the motions from our My Little Pony promise, giggling.

"Ari? The thing is, I can remember everything except my accident. And the only person who does know about it is Avan," I confide, my voice catches on his name. I remember how I felt about him before all this, and it was just as much as this, but without the heartbreak. Even thinking about how he used to hug me to his side and tickle my neck with his nose when we were at premieres makes me miss him, even though it was because we were supposed to act cute with the whole cast.

We go into the greenroom, and I get "reintroduced" to everybody. We mostly just eat snacks (everything they have is stuff I can eat, so that's awesome) play video games, and watch videos, so there isn't much real work to do. The entire time though, I constantly avoid Avan, and I try to distance myself from Victoria, too. At one point, I feel Avan looking at me from across the room, and when our eyes accidentally meet, I start to blush and he gets up to get more snacks, and runs his fingers through his hair, which I know he does when he's nervous. Later, when Ari and I go home, I basically fall asleep while I'm getting ready for bed, and crash the second I touch my bed.

_I'm driving in to work, and I'm in a really great mood. I'm totally not watching where I'm going when I get inside though, because even seeing Avan doesn't slow me down. Then out of nowhere, I'm sliding across the floor, falling down two little stairs, and crashing into a table. Right before I hit the table, I can hear Avan scream my name, almost in slo-mo. Then I black out._

I sit up in bed, screaming my head off. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! Ariana!" She comes into my room pretty quick, flashlight in hand, rubbing her eyes and prepared to strangle whatever made me scream. That's what's so great about living with your best friend: she's always got my back.

"Liz, why are you screaming at the top of your lungs at-" she pauses to look at my clock- "2:18 in the morning?"

"Sorry, I had a nightmare. I slipped, and I banged my head at work. But Avan was there, I just..." I whisper. It felt horribly real. And I have a massive headache. I sigh.

"Liz, try to go back to sleep, kay? It was just a dream," Ari tries to comfort me, but I can tell she's confused. "Just try to get some sleep, we'll talk about it in the morning."

"But is the morning," I whine, sounding like a little kid. I'm a little scared by how real this felt. Okay, I'm a lot scared.

"Fine, we'll talk about it at breakfast," she giggles. "Honestly Liz, you're being silly. It was a nightmare, now it's over. Night," Ari says, and goes back to bed.

"Night, Ariana," I say, but I can't let myself fall asleep. I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. "Elizabeth Egan Gillies, you are a nineteen year old girl. This is silly! Go to sleep," I tell myself, but it's no use.

**Ariana's POV**

Wow. Liz's pretty freaked out about this dream she had. I have to admit, it sounds pretty weird, that she doesn't remember her accident and then have a dream about an accident. But I'm not one of those dream analysis people, so I'm not really one to say. Liz and I have been friends for a while, though, and I've never seen her this freaked out. We end up not talking about it at breakfast, though, because I offer to take her to the frozen yogurt place a few blocks away that has really yummy gluten free vegan fro-yo. I think she cheered up a little about that.


End file.
